The 60 GHz wireless communication frequency band offers substantial promise for use in accommodating the ever-growing data-rate demands of wireless communications devices and their users. The 60 GHz band contains a large amount of available bandwidth, and the physical properties of signals with frequencies in the 60 GHz band may support the application of robust beamforming and/or spatial multiplexing techniques and enable significant data rate improvements relative to the data rates achieved via lower frequency bands. In order to leverage such beneficial characteristics in a wireless network that uses the 60 GHz band, it may be desirable to configure wireless devices with downlink (DL) multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) capabilities. Configuring a wireless device with DL MU-MIMO capabilities may generally enable that device to make more efficient use of wireless channel resources by simultaneously/concurrently transmitting data to multiple other devices. However, according to conventional techniques for 60 GHz band communications, the use of DL MU-MIMO is not possible. For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad-2012 standard defines a physical layer (PHY) header that is neither capable of addressing a physical layer convergence procedure (PLCP) protocol data unit (PPDU) to multiple stations (STAs) nor capable of specifying assignments of different spatial streams to different such STAs.